Somebody That I Used To Know
by AmyTomlinson-1D
Summary: Lolita  Lola  Stanley and Harry Styles were best friends pretty much since birth. All until Lola got run over when she was 14. Will she be okay? How will Harry react? One Direction fanfic, includes all 1D boys. Not very good at summarys but PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while<strong>_

_**Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies**_

_**Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,**_

_**Are you gonna drop the bomb or not...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I'm Lolita, or Lola. My best friend was Harry Styles. We had been friends since...well as long as we'd both lived I suppose. My mum, Jayne, and Anna, Harry's mum, had been like 2 peas in a pod ever since their teens, and they fell pregnant with me and Harry around the same time so we grew up together and we've been 'besties' ever since.

Harry was loud, flirty, and confident, while I was a contrast, quiet, shy around guys. Harry always brought out my wild side though, I felt completely comfortable to be able to be myself around him.

Hazza(we had nicknames for eachother, his was Hazza and mine was Lolly or Lollipop) had the most amazing curly dark hair, that only got curlier as he grew older. I always loved his curly hair as my blonde hair was naturally straight, something that I never actually liked. We shared the the same coloured eyes. Both a bright sea water colour, a mixture of blues and greens. I always thought Harry had something different and special about his eyes that sometimes I could really get lost in.

You might think that's weird as friends, but if I'm honest, I always had a little thing for him. Oh who am I kidding, I was majourly crushing on him. A lot. Well when I was about 12 onwards. But honestly you couldn't blame me, he was the whole package. Handsome, charming, sensitive, caring...I could make a list, but you'd be here all day. I never really thought Harry felt the same way, because he didn't seem to be any different around me as I probably was with him, so I just left it, and hoped it would blow over.

Well I'm just gonna say, it's easier said than done.

Everyone thought our friendship was weird. They all said we were like a couple, but we weren't really. We just spent a lot of time together, like two girl friends or two guy friends would. We'd known eachother since we were so little, and I guess we just clicked from then on.

Oh and yes, I'm purposely referring to our friendship as 'were' and 'was'. That's because we're not like that anymore...well not ever since I got run over by a passing van.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH cliff hanger on the prologue..Dont know how you'll handle that ey? haha:P<strong>

**Well PLEASE review as I'm thinking of abandoning my other stories for this one maybe's, so I need a couple of comments on this one on whether to carry on with this one. I have some great, different ideas for this story for your response will mean more chapters! :D **

**ALSO, I'm sorry that this is short but it couldn't be that long with it only being a prologue. Next chapters will be longer I promise;)**

**Thanks for reading and review!:)x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If we could only have this life for one more day..If we could only turn back time.<strong>_

_**You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart, is breathing for this**_

_**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Harry's POV**

It's so werid to think how your emotions can change in just a split second...

**Age 14***

"Harry, I'm going to high I'm going to come of the seat!" Lolly giggled as I pushed her on the swings. I burst into laughter when I actually noticed how high she was now swinging as I hadn't been completely taking notice, her laughter filled my ears like beautiful music that took over my brain.

"Okay, okay. Is it my turn to be pushed on swings now?" I asked jokingly. I had been pushing Lolly on the swings for about 15 minutes now (not that I minded) but I knew she was too small to push me on them.

"Ha-ha..I really need to get back actually, I wasn't supposed to be out today and it took a lot of persuading for mum to let me come out so I can't be late." She said, pulling open the heavy park fence.

"Alrighty, I'll walk you to your's then." I told her. I know we spent a whole lot of time together, but I was definetely not going to pass on being with her for longer.

"So..eye spy with my little eye something beginning with...C!" She announced as she walked down the path backwards slightly infront of me so she faced me as we walked. We got bored on the way home from the park and decided to play eye-spy. Dont judge, that game NEVER gets old!

"Uh...cat?" She shook her head, "Crossing?" She sighed at my bad bad guessing while she shook her head at me once more.

"Hmm...curl- CAR!" I screamed. No reply.

She lay there, almost angel-like, sprawled across the center of the wide road. A rather tall, bald man practically jumped out of his, now dented, jeep and bounded over to what looked like my lifeless best friend. I just stood there. Helpless.

'I need to go to her.', 'I can't move.', 'My feet won't allow me to go.' I thought to myself. Pure shock had taken over my body. What the hell just happened? I don't understand. Why her? Why me?

"Call an ambulance!" The man yelled over at me. I snapped out of my trail of thought and speadily tapped 999 into my phone. I felt a stinging in my eyes and something trickle down my cheek. And another. Floods of distressed tears poured down my face. My cheeks were heated and my body felt like it was going to go into shut down at any moment.

"I need an ambulance right now! Sh-she's b-been hit by the c-car" I blubbered into the phone that was pressed against my ear and tear-soaked cheek. I gave the address of the street we were on, trying my absolute best to speak clearly without choking on my words.

I sat by her, and rested her head on my lap. The blood coming from the gash in her head and turned most of her blonde hair into a deep red colour and her face had gone a ghostly pale colour; her beautiful face. I had hold of her hand, squeezing it every so often, praying to god she would just squeeze my hand back.

The man from earlier was sat on the curb, head in hands, and repeating cursing words in a panicked tone. Because of _him_ I could lose my best friend. My world. My everything.

It's not normal for someone to die at this young an age; she can't leave me now; she won't.

Sirens sounded all around me as Lola was swiftly taken away from my reach, making me feel even more empty inside than I was when I held her. I felt so many things that I, and probably other people, couldn't imagine a boy of my age to feel or even should feel. The ambulance sped off into the distance leaving me on the side of the road, alone and heartbroken.

I could her feel her slipping away already.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy? Well please review, even if it just says 'reading' or something, just so I know if people are reading or not. <strong>

**Thanks guysss! -Amyx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Losing hope is easy<strong>_

_**When you only friend is gone**_

_**And every time you look around**_

_**Well, it all, it all seems to change**_

_**But hanging on is easy**_

_**When you've got a friend to call**_

_**When nothing makes sense at all**_

_**You're not the only one that's afraid of change. **_

_**-Jack Johnson**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Harry's POV**

I went on for...well years, dragging around this feeling that never got lifted away from me. The last thing I saw of her was when she was lifeless in my arms and that image haunted my mind from that moment on. I would dream of her every night; some were when everything was alright, she was happy, _we _were happy. I wish I never woke up from _those _dreams. Others were nightmares. Reliving that day over and over. I wish I could have said a proper goodbye. I wish I could have told her I love her one last time.

***Age 17***

I guess you could say that I've 'gotten over' what happened sort of, but there's not one minute in the day when I don't think about what crazy thing she would say in that situation or how she would react to a certain thing. I only thought of the positive, I mean, she wouldn't have wanted me to be sad forever, she would have wanted me to think about all the great times we had together.

My friends helped me with everything, without them I don't know what I would done with myself. Liam, Louis and Zayn were all my friends when Lolly was around so whenever I got sad they would remind me of a time with her. Niall, another one of my best mates, moved here from Ireland a year ago with him mum and dad so he doesn't know Lola and we don't really speak about her around him because then he might of gotten curious about what happened. Don't get me wrong, he is a great friend, but it just means explaining _that day_.

...

I woke up to four highly amused faces peering down at me.

"Uh, hey guys?" I croaked then cleared my throat to try get rid of my morning voice.

"PILE ON!" Louis screamed. With that they all jumped ontop of me, crushing every last breath out of me.

"OH MY GOD you guys need to go on a diet, you're so fucking heavy!" I weezed as loud as I could. They knew I was only joking around but Niall who was on the top of the pile stood suddenly. He took his hand to chest and faked a shocked look on his face.

"How VERY DARE YOU!" His Irish voice sang. I erupted into fits of laughter and so did everyone else, as they fell of the bed, earning more laughter from everyone. I love these guys.

Today was the day, believe it or not, me and the boys were auditioning for the X Factor. After the accident, singing was my way of...'channeling my emotions' you could say. The lads heard me singing and said that I was really good and we found out that actually all of us were pretty good singers. We started singing and writing songs and just singing when we got bored when we were hanging out. My mum was the one who suggested going on X Factor last year when Joe McElderry won and to be honest there wasn't a reason why we shouldn't so we thought why the hell not!

After washing in the shower, I toussled my curly hair in a towel and put on some clothes that didn't look too casual for the occation.

"HARREH HURRY UP BABES!" Louis shouted up the stairs. Yeah, he shouts a lot..but it's okay, 'cause he's my bro,

"I'm coming!" I said as I skipped down the stairs, "I'm ready, now go go go!" I said, ushering them to the front door like an army sargaent.

...

We arrived into the waiting room of the auditions. That queue outside was so hellish, I don't know if my legs would be able to hold me for any longer. After collecting our audition number stickers we sat in a circle on a collection of chairs that were scattered around next to eachother. This is where the nerves truely kick in. I had to go clear my head; I was conjuring up different bad scinarios of different way in which the audition could go terribly wrong. I need to stay positive. Optimistic.

I circled around the room a few times, looking at how completely different one person was to the next. I love people-watching, not in the weird way, there's something interesting at seeing how people go about doing the things they do. I ambled round once more, looking round at everyone I passed: an old woman with her husband, a man dressed in drag, a girl group and...wait, what? It can't be? The _golden_ blonde hair? Those _special_ eyes? That _warm_ smile? I don't understand...

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 2...what did you think? Let me know, take just 10 seconds to lighten my mood?;D <strong>

**Thanks! -Amyx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I recognise the way you make me feel<strong>_

_**It's hard to think that you might not be real**_

_**I sense it now, the water's getting deep**_

_**I try to wash the pain away from me, Away from me.**_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know, that makes me believe,**_

_**I'm not alone, I'm not alone**_

_**-Michelle Branch**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Harry's POV**

I was stuck. Just like on the day of the accident. '_She's been gone for a long time Harry. Just go.' _I told myself.

"Harry mate? Where are you?" A Bradford accent called out from behind me.

"I'm here, Zayn." I said, still staring at her. What the hell am I doing, I probably look mental right now. I paced back over to where I was previously seated and buried my face in my hands. An arm was placed around my shoulders. I looked up to see Louis smiling down at me,

"I know you're nervous mate but you've got to keep strong!" He said, holding up a fist.

"Yeah I'm...nervous.."I trailed off. I actually wasn't nervous, I didn't mind singing infront of large amounts of people because I used to be in a band when I was in school. I just had to try my best to think solely about the audition; it wasn't just me I'd be dissapointing.

"Number 24674734, can number 24674734 please come to the stage area." A girl who looked a bit older with an X-Factor t-shirt shouted out to the whole room. I looked down to my sticker; that's us!

"Come on that's us, that's us!" Sang Niall with a huge grin on his face. He was like a kid in candy shop...or a Nialler in Nando's.

We all pretty much skipped to the front of the room we were that excited. I glanced back to where I had seen the _familiar_ girl again. She was gone. I must have just been imagining things... anyways back to the most important thing, the audition. I rehearsed my words in my head a few more time as we were all lead to the backstage area. We practically fangirled all the way there. They hooked us up with microphones and explained what we had to do when we got on stage, then pushed us up the stairs to wait to go on stage.

They gestured us towards the stage so we had one last moment of being all excited like girl but then went seriosu again.

"Moment of truth lads." Liam said as we walked towards the large 'X' that was placed in the centre of the stage.

"Hiya, what's your names?" Cheryl spoke with her cute geordie accent. She was really beautiful up close.

"I'm Liam, that's Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn"He said, gesturing towards each of us when he said our names., "and we're One Direction."

"Oh right, I like it! Right then what are you's singing for us?" Louis Walsh asked.

"We're singing a song that I wrote myself, after a loss of my closest friend a while ago, so this goes out to my Lola." I said, going quieter at the end of my sentence. Everyone still heard becasue of the microphones and aww'ed.

Simon give us 'the nod' for us to start singing so we started...

_**(Liam)**_

_**Shut the door, turn the light off**_

_**I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love**_

_**I wanna lay beside you, I can not hide this**_

_**Even though I try,**_

_**Heart beats harder, time escapes me**_

_**Trembling hands touch skin**_

_**It makes this harder,**_

_**And the tears stream down my face**_

_**(Harry)**_

_**If we could only have this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time...**_

_**(All)**_

_**You know I'll be your life, **_

_**your voice, **_

_**your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**is breathing for this,**_

_**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today.**_

_**(Niall)**_

_**Close the door, throw the key**_

_**Don't wanna be reminded, **_

_**Don't wanna be seen,**_

_**Don't wanna be without you, **_

_**My judgments clouded, like tonight's sky**_

_**(Louis)**_

_**Hands are silent, voice is numb**_

_**Try to scream out my lungs, **_

_**But it makes this harder,**_

_**And the tears stream down my face.**_

_**(Harry)**_

_**If we could only have this this life for one more day**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

_**(All)**_

_**You know I'll be your life, **_

_**your voice, **_

_**your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**is breathing for this,**_

_**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today.**_

_**(Zayn)**_

_**Flashes left in my mind,**_

_**Going back to the time,**_

_**Playing games in street, kicking balls with my feet,**_

_**There's a numb in my toes, standing close to edge,**_

_**There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed,**_

_**As I feel myself fall,**_

_**Make a joke of it all.**_

_**(All)**_

_**You know I'll be your life, **_

_**your voice, **_

_**your reason to be**_

_**My love, my heart**_

_**is breathing for this,**_

_**Moment in time, I'll find the words to say**_

_**Before you leave me today.**_

I looked to the crowds as Zayn sang the last line, they were all standing and cheering, some were in tears, some were smiling like fools. It made me feel genuinly happy and warm inside, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time

"It's alright mate" Louis said away from the mic as he patted my back. I brought my hand to face and swept it across my cheeks, which were damp from tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"Arw lads, I'm speechless..Just look at me, I'm crying" Cheryl choked out and laughed a little.

"That. Was. Amazing! So beautiful!" Louis W said waving his arms around, making us all laugh.

"I can see a bright future for you boys." Smiled Simon, giving us his signature wink that could only mean something good, "Cheryl, yes or no?", he said turning in his seat to face the other two judges.

"Well that's a bit of a daft question..it's a yes!" She proclaimed.

"1 million percent yes!" Louis said, smirking.

"Boys..." Simon paused for suspense. We knew we had gotten through but it was Simon's oppinion that really counted.

"You've got three yes'", With this, me and the boys were all jumping around ontop of eachother screaming. I can certainly say for all of us, we were all ecstatic. More than we had ever been so far in our lives. I think a suitable term for that moment would be that we were on cloud 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone:) so that was chapter 3, what did you think? It wasn't very eventful but it needed to be there. Still, any comments at all are amazing, and really brighten my day so take 10 seconds?;) <strong>

**Thanks! -Amyx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Okay so I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of my anonymous reviewers that I can't reply to, I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it me, is it you<strong>_

_**Is it the times that we're living through**_

_**Was it hard when I had to leave**_

_**That day you seemed to change**_

_**We all need someone to guide us**_

_**Someone to introduce the show**_

_**I needed someone just like you**_

_**Someone to let me know**_

_**I could lose it all**__**  
><strong>_

_**- 'Is it me' by The Kooks**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Lola's POV**

_...Beep...Beep..._

What the hell is that? I unwillingly opened my eyes to scan my surrounding. Where am I? I looked down at my body; I was wearing one of those ugly hospital dress things. The pale white walls reflected the light seeping through the curtains and into my eyes, making me grimace. Unbearable pain surged throughout my head. The light turned into darkness once again.

...

My eyes fluttered open to the sights of a woman and a man standing on either side of the uncomfortable bed I was situated on. Who are they?

"Oh hunny! How are you feeling?" The woman practically squeeled and pulled me a bit roughly into a hug.

"Uhm..I'm okay I guess..." I said..I am SO confused right now. She eventually released from her hold.

"I'm sorry if I sound a bit rude but..who are you?" I asked genuinly. I've never seen these people in my life... matter of fact, I don't remember much of life. Scrap that, I don't remember any of it. What the fuck happened to me? I started to panic and my breathing hitched.

"Oh calm down, and don't be so silly...I'm your mum." She said, starting off jokingly but then ended up sounded worried. The expression on her face reflected anxiousness aswell.

"I'm not being silly! I can't remember who you are!" I cried. I was so confused, and that can be something that gets you really emotional. Tears were creeping down my face but 'my mother' wiped them away with a tissue.

"Stuart, get the doctor." She said, turning to the man who stood looking at the floor. He looked genuinly upset. He left the room and appeared back in the room five minutes later with a middle-aged man wearing a white coat.

"Hello, Lolita. How are you? You did remember that your name was Lolita, yes?" The doctor shot too many questions for me to answer. It only made my mind become more scrambled.

"What? No, I'm not fine, I don't recognise my mum, and I didn't even know my name until 5 seconds ago. Do you realise how agitating that is for me?" I said, tears still streaming down my face.

"I understand this will be hard for you. It's a very difficult and frustrating sutuation but trust me you need to stay calm." The doctor said, taking hold of my left shoulder. I looked voer to where my mum was sat and she too had had a fair few tears escape her eyes. I know it must be equally hard for her, and my dad; their own daughter not knowing who they are and having no memory of anything. But believe me, it was really a complete shock to the system.

I nodded at the doctor, and blinked away any remaining tears that were left in my eyes. I took one deep breathe before turning to my mum who was waving air towards her eyes.

"Well...it looks like you'll have to fill me in with everything, won't you." I spoke with a smile. As false as it was, I didn't want everyone else to be this upset.

"Oh, of course! Uhm...well the doctor needs to talk to you, so we'll discuss this later.."She said, half talking to my dad as if it was a question. He subtly nodded, but I still saw it. They were hiding something...

The doctor checked my pupils and my heart rate and other tests. He then just started talking about how I might feel some drowsiness or get headaches sometimes. He also mentioned that I'd be allowed out of the hospital in about 3 days. That didn't effect me much, it's not like could say I missed home...I don't know where my home is or what it's like.

**Lola's mum (Linda) POV**

"Stu, do you want to come with me and get a coffee?" I siad, we needed to talk about our situation with Lolita.

"Yes, I'm coming sweety." He replied. We both got up from the uncomfortable hospital chairs that we had been situated in for the past 2 hours and left the room.

"Is the new house all ready?" I asked Stuart eagerly as soon as I saw the door was properly shut. We were moving to a new house, away from Holmes Chapel, away from our old life, away from that boy Harry. I know that Anne is my best friend, or should I say 'was', and Harry is her son but how can I forgive anyone who I would say is in fault of causing my daughter to forget who her own mother and father are, and all the cherished memories she's had.

"Yes, it's finished. How are we going to explain why she ended up in Holmes Chapel hospital if we live in Manchester?" Stuart asked. We had been getting the house ready for about 3 weeks now, whilst Lolita's been in a coma. It's all finished and it's perfect for when she finally gets to come home. We're going to tell her that we just moved in this house not long ago and hasn't gone to the school yet and that's why people won't know her. We've told the whole family about our plans, and whether they liked it or not, we finally got them to go with the story.

"I don't know, we'll deal with it if the problem comes...so are we still agreed on what we're going to tell her? Not mention **anything** about Harry?" I said, raising an eyebrow in question which he responded with a nod.

We sat back down in our seats that were next to Lola's bed, like nothing had happened.

"Where are your drinks?"Lola asked innocently. Damn!

"Er, we drank them on the way back, it was a long walk." Stuart answered quickly, but unsurely. I'm glad he spoke otherwise that could have been awkward.

**Lola's POV**

"Okay..." Well that was weird. Oh well, I have other things on my mind...like who I actually am for a start.

"Can you tell me a little bit about myself? I mean, I dont know anything but my name..." I asked a bit sheepishly. It seemed like a stupid question to ask, if it weren't for my circumstances.

"Yes!" My mum exclaimed. She told me everything..I mean_ everything_! She showed me lots of photos and videos from when I was a baby, all the way up until before my accident. Actually, we hadn't came across that subject yet. Do I dare ask?

"Mum," I cut her off, whilst she was talking me through a large stack of photos. She looked up to me.

"What happened to me? Like, how did I end up in here...like this?" I concentrated my eyes on my busy hands which were tugging on the corner of the rough blanket that was placed over my legs.

"You were, erm, walking round the town by yourself, looking around the place and you didn't look to see if any cars were coming and...it hit you. You were in a coma for 3 weeks. It was the worst 3 weeks of our lives." She explained as she had a tight grip on my free hand.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek. I wish I could just remember.

...

**1 Week Later****

My house was really big. It was amazing actually. My room...well that thing is just beyond words; there's a walk-in wardrobe and everything! I can't believe I don't remember this place. The wall that was facing the door when you walked in was covered in the biggest window ever, showing a view of this big field. It was amazing.

I was told I played guitar and sang before the accident, so my mum bought me a new guitar as a welcome home gift. The guitar was beautiful, and I had a play on it; to my surprise I was able to remember some chords and songs after about an hour.

I also started my new school. Everyone seemed nice, but most people knew about my accident and that I lost my memory, so some people would whisper or stare as I walked past them. Talk about making someone feel self-contious! I did make some good friends though, Kelsie and Sadie. Kelsie was about the same height as me (short) and had medium brown long hair and amazing green eyes and Sadie was a little bit taller with dark black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, and tanned skin. They were both beautiful and such lovely girls to be around.

***Age 17***

Today, is a very important day. Today I am auditioning for the X-Factor. As for my memory, I haven't been able to remember anything from the past, but I've been going great ever since, making memories with my best friends, who are still the amazing Kelsie and Sadie.

Anyways, back to the thing that I am totally buzzed about! My audition! I got up really early, 1. so I could have plenty of time to get ready, I wanted to look perfect, and 2. The queues were going to be ENORMOUS! I Jumped in my shower and quickly got washed. I brushed my teeth then put on some make-up. I put on my usual light layer of foundation, a thin line of eyeliner on the top and bottoms of my eyes and some mascara. I put on some lipgloss as a little finishing touch. I dried my hair and left it down straight. I put on a pair of red chinos and a white vest top with a pair of white vans.

I looked at my appearance in the wall length mirror; I was satisfied soI skipped downstairs where my mum and dad were already waiting for me, ready to go, in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" I nodded as a reply. "Well come on, come on!" My mum said as she jumped around frantically. I was beginning to think that she was more excited than I was. I grabbed my guitar and rushed out of the door.

...

We arrived, and got through that awful queue. It would have been better if I was next to someone nice...or reasonably good at singing. I was stuck next to some cross dresser who kept singing 'I will survive'. The sound was just offending to the ears...

We must have been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour. I guess it was good to have time to collect my thought but I couldn't help myself imagining situation where everything went wrong...

Suddenly, my number was called and my mum and dad dragged me up and away from my thoughts towards the front of the room through big double doors into the backstage area.

I practiced my chords one last time before I was pushed onto stage, infront of a huge audience, and three beaming faces of some very familar people. The judges.

I placed my fingers on the first chord and took in a deep breathe before starting to sing...

_**Hold on, hold on,**_

_**Don't be scared,**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone.**_

_**May your smile, shine on**_

_**Don't be scared, **_

_**Your destiny may keep you warm.**_

_**'Cause all of the stars are fading away,**_

_**Just try not to worry,**_

_**You'll see them some day,**_

_**Just take what you need and be on your way,**_

_**And stop crying your heart out.**_

I performed the whole song, my eyes were closed the whole time and I hadn't even noticed. I peeked them open to see what reaction I had gotten, this was the most nerve-wracking thing I've done in my life. They were all beaming with bright smiles, and the audience was going wild with applause. The sounds of everyone cheering my name and clapping made a warm feeling cover the whole of my body, I've never been so happy that I could cry, until this moment.

By the way, I got through if you hadn't guessed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya everyone:) did you enjoy this? I really hope you did!<strong>

**Sorry if it's too long a chapter, but there was so much to include and I didn't want to split it.**

**Anways, be a darling and review? All reviews make me happy, they're 1Derful:D **

**Thanks! -Amyx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait on the upload and I know this is a pathetic excuse but I'm going to use it anyways, I've been so busy with school and I've been getting loads of homework and revision in prep for GCSE's so I have to do it. Well I'm sorry, and here's chapter 5...<strong>

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One word, that's all you said<strong>_

_**Something in your voice caused me to turn my head**_

_**Your smile just captured me, and you were in my future as far as I could see**_

_**Well you had me at 'hello', I felt the love start to grow,**_

_**The moment I looked into your eyes, you won me**_

_**It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart**_

_**And now I won't let go.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Niall's POV

One word. Ecstatic. I had never felt a rush like that yet and the feeling inside me was definetely a one I wanted to feel again. We arrived in London to our hotel and we had a huge room! And when I say huge I'm not even exaggerating, it was something special. We started to get our stuff unpacked, the room already looked like a bomb site; it's amazing how much mess can be made by a group of teenage boys in such a short space of time.

I was hungry, my belly actually started making growling noises.

"Feed me, Niall, feed me!" Louis said in a weird voice, pretending to be my stomach. That boy just makes me laugh so hard it hurts. Literally. I scanned through the menus that were on the coffee table. Some type of food needs to find itself inside my belly within a certain amount of time or shit will go down! I was in deep thought of which of the two itwms off the menu I should get when the room phone rang. Liam went to pick it up.

"Hello? Yeah, that's us. Mhmm. Yep. Right. Okay, thanks bye." He conversed into the phone. "Alright guys we need to go, like now to the o2. Apparently they have an 'announcement'"He said, using hand quotes around 'announcement'.

"Arww man!" I groaned as I pulled myself away from the menu in my hand and everyone else chuckled at my moaning. I had decided on what I wanted to eat aswell! I pulled on my shoes and a hoodie and we made our way down to the hotel reception where loads of other contestants were waiting. Many cars pulled up so people loaded in them as did we excpet we were unlucky enough to get the moody 'FML' driver.

We finally arrivede and stepped out of the car. This place was huge! "YEAH BUDDY!" I fist-pumped and practically skipped towards the entrance while the lads tried to keep up with me.

Everyone was ushered onto the huge stage and we were all told where to stand so the camera's could 'get the best view' of all us. Simon stepped out from the side of the room somewhere and walked to infront of the stage, wearing his usual attire, followed by Cheryl, Louis and Nicole.

"Hello everyone, and congratulations for getting into this stage of the X factor." He started. He then got on to telling us something about how the number would be cut down to a certain amount and something about dancing...I would know more about what he was on about, but I was too hungry, and I swear I saw a vending machine on the way in. I WILL be taking a snack stop.

...

The rest of the lads were talking with other contestants, and so was I for a while but Liam excused me because 'he knows how I can get when I'm hungry'. I re-traced my steps from when we walked in and finally spotted the vending machine, currently being hit and shaken by a girl. From the distance I was standing at, she looked fit...and really very pretty. I made my way over to where she was standing in a few strides until I was standing by her side.

"Hey, erm, I notice your having some trouble there?" I said, she turned to me and her green/blue eyes melted into mine. She combed through her hair with her fingers and let out a sigh, her breathe reaching my face.

"Yeah, I put my money in, pushed the buttons for the energy drink and now it's stuck! I've bdeen trying to get it since Simon finished speaking with us." She complained, shaking her hands towards the machine. She looked so damn cute. _Hush Niall you've only just met her! _I scolded myself in my thoughts.

"Oh so you're a contestant too eh?" I asked and she nodded, "Solo or group?"

"I'm going solo, all by myself here. You're actually the first person to strike a conversation with me." She said to my surprise, who wouldn't want to be around her when she is this beautiful.

"Oh well that's cool, I'm in a group, One Direction." I added.

"Wow, well I'll have to meet them sometime!" She announced and checked her watch. "I'm so sorry, but I really have to go, I've had strict order to call my mum and my friend when I got here and I completely forgot...So I'll be seeing you around?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course!" I said way too eagerly to which a small smile played on her lips.

"Well here's my number, feel free to give me a text or something whenever." She called as she started to walk down the corridor.

"Wait! I never got your name! I'm Niall!" I yelled out. She turned and starting walking backwards.

"It was great to meet you Niall, I'm Lolita but my friends call me Lola!" She exclaimed and I could imagine her winking at the end of her senetence. She turned around the corner and she was gone.

"Oo chocolate!" I let out excitedly and bounced over to the vending machine on my left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh classic Nialler :P I just wanted to add from my note at the top of the page, if you have any 1D stories that you'd like me to read then just tell me and I'll go read and review for you:D also if you want to know anything about me at all, just ask! PM or review anything and I'll answer, I love talking to the people who read my stories :P <strong>

**Thanks! -Amyx**


	7. AUTHER'S NOTE  IMPORTANT

**AUTHER'S NOTE - IMPORTANT**

**I'm so sorry to say that in order not to get a ban I will have to delete my story from this site...BUT don't worry, I'm going to upload previous parts and the next part onto another site (Wattpad) so if you want to continue reading my stories, and also other 1D fanfics, then go onto that site, their's hundreds of them and it's allowed there. **

**Thanks everyone :) x**


End file.
